Pretty Little Lies
by PeetaMellark2797
Summary: Five years have gone by so quickly, but a lot has changed for the liars. However, when they all return to Rosewood the drama picks up once again as if they never left. It's now time the liars continue playing that game they know best.
1. Chapter 1 - Five Years On

Aria's P.O.V

Time flies by so quickly, it feels like only yesterday I was still in high school amongst my best friends, every now and again I get a little down thinking about how we've all move on with our separate lives. As much as I love where I am now, I can't say it's the perfect life. I have a booming career, a new amazing partner and friends. I wouldn't say I'm unhappy but happy would be an overstatement. Is it ever going to be possible for me to actually be happy? I mean I've achieved my dream and once again have great people around me, however after everything that went on during my teenage years I can never just be happy for a day without trying to once again push the memories to back of my head. It's pure torture.

Despite the nightmares I've shortly awoken from, the morning appears to begin well as I wake up with the fresh smell of bacon running through my nose. There's no better way to start the morning in my book. I bounce out of bed forgetting everything before and head to the kitchen where I find Liam frying the bacon.

"Good morning." He sings cheerfully as I walk into the room. "How do you like your eggs in the morning?" He then asks followed by a silly wink.

"Scrambled would be great." I smile and sit at the table.

Minutes later Liam joins me at the table with two plates of food.

"It looks delicious." I tell him and stand up giving him a peck.

"I hoped you would think so."

"Tastes even better." I assure him once I take my first bite.

"Only the best for you, my love."

I flash a smile and carry on eating for a minute or two until I finally ask him why he decided to get up so early and cook breakfast for us.

"Am I not allowed to treat my girl?" He asks defensively.

"I don't mean it as in there's anything wrong, I'm just curious why you have. I don't normally expect to find you in the kitchen, especially at this time of the morning."

"Well it's a big day for you and I want to try my best to keep you on top of the world."

"Maybe a little late for on top of the world." I respond honestly.

Liam sighs. "More nightmares?" and I nod. "Aria, you have absolutely nothing to worry about anymore. I can only imagine what you've been through and how hard the last few years have been, but the worst is over and Charlotte is locked up and is there to stay. They would be insane to let someone who's caused so much pain and misery out just like that."

"I know, but it's something I just can't help but to worry about. She terrifies me, in all honesty, life scares me. There's only one Charlotte, but she only started by carrying on someone else's dirty work, who's to say someone else won't suddenly pick up after her."

"It's been five years, five long, happy years and no one has bothered you." He pauses for a second and looks up into my eyes looking for the truth. "Have they?"

"No. I know, I'm just being silly, don't worry about it." I say trying to avoid the eye contact. I quickly rise from my seat taking my plate with me and popping it into the sink. "I need to start getting ready I have to leave in an hour."

Liam then departs from his breakfast and walks over to me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I promise you, everything will be okay, just tell them how you truly feel and you'll be back home and with me in no time." He tries to assure me and leans in kissing me on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2 - The End of The Beginning

Hanna's P.O.V

I take a deep breath before finally pushing the door open. Home. I say to myself and take the scent in. It's been a long time. I pick up my bags and wonder into the kitchen. Everything looks the same despite all the old furniture has now been upgraded and it's about time, I was sitting in the same chair for so long I'm sure I remodelled the surfaces to fit perfectly with my body. It wasn't long before I could hear footsteps above me.

"Hanna." The soft voice called. "Is that you?"

"It is indeed, mum." I reply and suddenly she sprints down the stairs like thunder.

I ran towards my mum meeting her in the hallway and embracing her into the biggest hug I'm sure I've ever given.

"I've missed you." I tell her whilst almost tearing up.

We pulled away from the hug and she wipes a tear from her eye. It's been so long since I've come home and seen my mother, perhaps a year. I came home for a week last summer after graduating college, I couldn't stay long as duty calls and ever since I've been always had something keeping me occupied.

"Did you bring Jordan?" Mum asks looking around and I shake my head. "I wish you had, I've been dying to meet him, but at least I finally get to see this gorgeous ring with my own eyes." She says as she holds my hand on top of hers and admires the engagement ring planted on my finger.

"Maybe next time, I just didn't think it would be a suitable time to bring him, you know with all that's going on in the next free days.

Mum nods understanding my point. "I guess you're right, although you must plan another visit very soon and make sure he comes along. But for now pick up yours bags and bring them to the car."

"Why?"

"Because you are too good to stay here. You deserve the fanciest suite there is with room service at your call."

"Mum, you didn't have to get me a room at the hotel."

"Well I did and you are staying there." She gives me and loving smile and helps me bring the bags out to the car.

Emily's P.O.V

I had not long arrived back in Rosewood when I got a text from the girls. We had planned to meet at The Brew this evening, however all being so excited to see each other and have the talk none of us are honestly looking forward to, we decided to go there as soon as possible. I don't mind meeting earlier seeing as my mum is still at work and I'm in the house all alone. It feels weird being alone here and just knowing my dad will never going to walk through that door again. Although he was hardly ever around to begin with it was always the nicest surprise to see his face, and now I know that will never happen again. I can only imagine how hard it is for my mum living in such an empty house now being a widow and her only child living hours away. I sometimes think about moving back to Rosewood and keeping her company, but the memories are enough to stop me.

College never went exactly as planned and therefore neither did my career, unlike the rest of the girls I'm just a bartender and not at a fancy bar either, just as ordinary, little, average paying bar. It's hard to get by when you got bills to pay. I have house mates, but my half of the rent alone almost destroys my bank. I've been too afraid to let my mum know, I want to be independent and I'm too old to have my mother worry about me so I try my hardest to afford it all alone, even if it means working 7 long days a week. The girls don't really know much about my living either, I tell them that I'm doing alright and just taking a - I guess you could call it - "career gap year". I've told them my current job is actually fun and it's purely just to pay the bills for the time being whilst saving up to invest into my actual career. I don't have any idea what I want to do anymore, but I tell them I do and that it's a surprise; swimming was always my one dream until a few years ago and now I'm short on time to find something acceptable to do for the rest of my life.

I arrive at The Brew in no time and it's not to my surprise that I'm the first one there. I couldn't wait to get out my of house as it was all starting to give me the creeps being there alone, just being in Rosewood without a group of people around me terrifies me now a days. I pull out a book from my bag and begin reading as I wait for the girls to come by.

Spencer's P.O.V

I've been back in Rosewood since the morning and spent a few hours with my parents, but now it is time to catch up with the girls and listen to what Ali has to say about Charlotte's hearing. Whilst driving to The Brew I suddenly start feeling sick in the stomach, I was so nervous to see my friends again because so much has now changed and honestly I don't feel like going through everything with them. Life is great, it's not anything serious, but as I've said it's all changed and maybe I'm just not the same Spencer to them as I once was.

I put on my brave face as I walk into The Brew and the first person I notice, right at the back in our old usual place is Emily head down in a book. She looks well, relaxed and stress free. She should definitely enjoy this year while she can because once she heads into the real working world she won't know what hit her. Suddenly, just as I'm about to approach Emily I feel someone squeeze both my sides and I let out a little panic.

"Calm down Spencer, it's just me." The voice laughs and I know exactly who it is, however now I don't know who I would prefer the person to be, a random, possible psychotic A like person who could put me through a lifetime of torture, or one of the girls.

My stomach starts doing summer saults, I've all of a sudden forgotten how to speak. What do I say? How do I greet her? Do I pretend that everything is ok?


End file.
